


It's not too late yet

by LarisUSB



Series: Supergay [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Directorship - Freeform, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 08:08:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18869191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarisUSB/pseuds/LarisUSB
Summary: Lucy will leave National City, is the last opportunity for Alex to declare his feelings





	It's not too late yet

  What if I ask you to stay? That was what Alex wanted to have asked, but her courage lacked. Why was it so important that Lucy stayed? What difference would it make? And why did it hurt so much to lose someone who did not even belong to him? Someone who for once had been seen as the enemy to be overcome?

  It was on a Tuesday afternoon when her friend announced the offer she had received to teach legislation at West Point. Despite loving her friends and National City, it was Major's dream to be able to teach in the same place where she, her father, and her grandfather had studied.

  With a tightness in her heart, during the farewell party, Alex found herself lost in thought. And all through the holiday, he found himself that way, until a hand touched her shoulder. It was not any hand, it was the only reason for her stormy thoughts.

  "What's the reason for that face, Danvers? Is the drink over? I thought you would be happy with my exit, it's less competition for you from the most beautiful agent on the base.”

  “I do not want you to go.”

   Alex was quick to respond. She did not know if it was the drink, the nervousness, the anxiety, but that was the only thing she could think and talk about. It was a complicated process to move from enemies to coworkers, from colleagues to friends and finally best friends. The redhead had not had a best friend since Vicky in Midvale. It had been a long time ago and the agent kind of did not know as friends should behave, but with Lucy was so easy is gradual. She did not have to pretend to be someone else, she could speak things that Kara would never understand by being alien and always seeing the best in the world. Lane had been in wars she knew the best and the worst of humanity, she knew what physical pain was, what it was to be sick, to have a movie and to feel cold. Yes, Lucy had a special place in the heart of Alexandra Danvers.

  "Don't you want me to go? It was you who told me to apply for the vacancy, which was a unique opportunity and I would regret it if I did not try. Now you do not want me to go. What kind of joke is this? I thought that we had already agreed everything, we will exchange emails once a week and on the holidays we will leave together, do not tell me that you will miss me because you know that I will too. You are a part of my story and me, me being here or not."

  "I know what I said to you, you do not have to repeat major. You asked what the problem was, and I answered. My life would not be the same without you and I can’t stand losing anyone else I love. You are my best friend, I do not have anyone like you in my life and I do not want to. You are the only one."

  The major grabbed Alex's arm and carried her to her old office now with a cool, formal look without her old trinkets. As they entered, she locked the door and turned to the friend still holding her.

  "Alex, you realize that it sounds like you're stating to me right? I'm asking why I do not want to get the wrong message. As happened to Lena and her sister to the point of Luthor buying a company for Kara and she still thought it was friendship. It took more than two years for her to understand and respond to flirting. We are not them and so I want to make sure I got the message right."

  The feeling of drowning came at that moment to the redhead. There were so many things, so many emotions, Lucy was correct, that was certainly a statement. What that meant for the future she still did not know but knew that she would not gain anything by denying it. What remained was to admit and hope for a happy ending to this conversation.

  "I, I think so. I'm declaring myself to you, Lucy Lane. Well, now that you know my intentions, is it reciprocal or not? I do not want a foot in the ball like it was when I misinterpreted the intentions of the NCPD detective."

  The fact that Lucy was still holding Alex's arm was a big advantage when it came to pulling her into the kiss. It was a clumsy kiss for the continuity of alcohol in both, by the number of emotions and the highest having been caught by surprise but it was a good kiss and a good answer the question of the agent.

  "Let's try next time not to talk about your ex while we're having a moment, okay Danvers? And if the act did not answer your question, yes I also like you. And I'd love to talk more about it with you sober, today I just want to kiss you and pretend that this night has no end. Then we'll discuss your reallocation so you can live with me at West Point."

  That was not something the redhead was waiting to hear. The drinks and the kiss could have stunned her, made difficult to comprehend, but not even in her right mind, she imagined a world in which the green-eyed brunette would invite her to move with her.

  "Live with you? I can not. There's the DEO, somebody has to take care of Winn and Kara so they do not do a lot of bullshit. My mother would not like it at all."

  "You can and will if you want. There are DEO units all over the country, there are always strange things and animals trying to dominate our planet, we can relocate you. Kara and Winn are grown-ups, and John and Lena will be here to make sure they do not get into big trouble. Problems your sister will always face because you attract danger, everyone with on Danvers should come with an attached plaque written "Imam of Confusion". You as they are grown up, Alex, it's time to live for you and not to please your mother. Whatever your decision, I'm by your side."

  During that night they did not discuss it anymore, only they loved each other and enjoyed each other's company. It was only 3 months later, with a solid date dating Alexandra Danvers moved to live with her girlfriend. And you could say things got more lively in Major's life after that. Especially when they were deciding the decoration of the apartment.

  "No way. You will not paint our gray room. Remember, we're going to sleep here and not open a convention center for a Satanic cult, Danvers."

  "Well, we certainly will not paint blue baby, this is a bedroom, not a yoga studio, Lane. You have already decided the color of 80% of the apartment."

  "Only because you wanted to turn here into 50 shades of gray. The palette of colors is clear. Come on, blue is calm and relaxing."

  "I agree with you if you do not buy clothes for the dog. The other dogs in the park scoff at Krypton because of those rich-looking dog clothes. Even the poodles laugh at him."

  That made Lucy outraged. The dog was not fresh, it was just very stylish. The other dogs should be envious of him but for the sake of their room, she would stop buying the clothes even if they were very cute and even if Kara died of love whenever she came to us for dinner on Friday.

  “Okay, I give up for the good of our decoration and Krypto not to suffer more bullying outside the house. I love you, you boring nag.”

   Alex laughed and kissed Lucy, she never imagined that she would be happy next to someone who bought clothes for the day and fighting villains at night. Life had even preached a great play to him.

  "Even you being a complete madwoman, you are my crazy, my shelter during the storm, the calm to my fury and the consolation to my soul. I love you too, Lucy."

   And it was that way facing an apocalypse every weekend, with a smiling alien, an inconsequential nerd, a Martian with father, and a major as a girlfriend that Alex discovered the meaning of happiness.


End file.
